Undead
by KeishaTastic
Summary: What if the Cullen's never came back?... What if Bella got what she wanted and became a vampire?...
1. Chapter 1

hello** this is my First story on here! (yey!) and i LOVE the twilight saga sooo much it got me thinking... What if Edward never came back in new moon? What if Bella never we cliff diving?... The goody goody act after Edward left kinda got on my nerves a little soo later on you WILL see a big change in Bella's attitude! And some new characters along the way! I Am they the best of spellers so bear with..Anywho I will let you get on... Enjoy! ;) **

Bella POV

I opened my eyes to a dim lit room with candles on the walls, where am I? I thought. I could hear the distant sound of voices in the room I sat up to see two figures staring at me,the one who first approached me had dark black hair past his shoulders

"Ahhh Isabella! You've finally awoken!" His light tone shocked me...where have I seen him before? And how dose he know my name?

"Who...who are you" I struggled to speak my throat burning

"I'm Aro and this is Dimetre" he gestured to thee other dark haired man on the throne like chair. That's when it hit me! I knew these guys out of the painting in the Cullen's house! Before the...the...incident... I touched my throat once with my hand it was burning more and more each second.

"You need to hunt!" Aro's eyes it up in joy as he came to help me off the table I was on. What did he mean I need to hunt? I saw his pale skin and perfect features as he came in to clear view...he was a vampire! 'You need to hunt!' His words went round and round in my head till I finally realised...so was i!...

Aro led me out of the room..well...hall

And in to a small darkened room with no lights this didn't bother me as it might have done when I was human. Then I smelt it...its nothing I've ever smelled before! I looked up at Aro but he just smiled.

"Dinner awaits you..." He grinned a cheesy grin that I didn't like! If he was trying to scare me it wasn't working! I then heard a scream coming from the middle of the room..I gasped... He expected me to drain a human? Yes of course he did! We're talking one-thousand-year-old-vampires-with-demon-red-eyes!

"What are you waiting for?" He asked patiently,I tried to find inner strength, to make me resist but in the end my seances completely took over... and as i sat there and watched the dead lifeless body it struck me that I would never be the same again...


	2. Chapter 2

Aro called for a girl named Jane to come and take me to my room. In a way she reminded me of Alice, her perfectly shaded features, the hight and the way she came across so innocent and fragile but really she's someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of...

"Yes master" Jane replied taking my arm and walking me out of the room

"Don't worry I won't hurt you...well..."

She trailed off I started to think she couldn't hurt me because it would upset Aro...but then I remembered how...he...couldn't read my mind...could it be the same with Jane? the thought made me shudder.

"Well, here we are" Jane unlocked the door to my room I smiled and slowly stalked in. When I looked down my hands were shaking do vampires shake?

"Relax" a claiming voice said behind me it was too clam to be Janes! I turned around and guess what? It was Janes! Turns out Janes alright when she wants to be once you get past the demonic power to bring others pain...

"I'm trying" i replied my voice braking "it's just hard! This life is different! I still don't know how I got here or how the voltrri found out about me!" I flopped down on the bed (though I don't know why there's a bed...vampires don't sleep) Jane came and sat down next to me

"Look it'll be alright! You have me! I'll teach you the do's and don'ts around here"

I liked this side of Jane! It's nothing of what the Cullen's had told me...

"I'd like that" Jane smiled, just then Aro walked in.

"Ahhh Isabella! Jane! So glad you two make fast friends!" We both smiled at Aro as he began to speak again

"Isabella, I understand you have questions about why your here and why we chose you" And how you found out about me...I decided to keep the last one to myself

"One of my sisters...she has the gift of...of knowing..." I looked at him puzzled "she sensed you...sensed you were unhappy...sensed pain...Isabella

And if you don't mind my asking...what was that?... Pain?.."

I froze... I couldn't say anything... It hurt me too much to talk even to think about them opens up the whole in my chest...

"Yes, actually I do mind...I'm sorry" the hole was beinging to open up again...

I saw the face on Aro drop

"It's ok my dear...but we need to start your training..." Aro trailed off. What dose he mean 'start your training' I looked at him confused

"You have a gift!" Jane cut in excitedly

"Yes! Your a shield!" Aro's face lit up

"A shield?" I repeated

"Yes! But we must get to work on radiating your shields so you can shield more people other than your self! That's why Jane can't harm you...an-" Aro was cut off by Jane

"Not that I'd want to" I smiled at Jane I had a funny feeling me and her was going to become very close friends...

"And I can't read your past..." Aro continued. He then got up and walked towards the door

"I'll see you 4am sharp to start training" Aro smiled and walked out my room.

I turned to Jane...

"Bella can I ask you something?..."

I think you know whats comes next...

"Sure" I did my best to smile

"Why didn't you want to tell Aro about...about your past?"

Yup! There it is!

"Because it hurts inside when I think or talk about it...like someones punched a hole through my chest..." There it is agin the hole it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger...

"Well, I'm know shrink but I have been around a while and I've learnt that if you share your feelings with a friend it might make it better..." Janes blood red eye came full force on my face good grief! I wondered of Jane has a second power... I sighed then took a deep breath... The hole in my chest is about to get a whole lot bigger!...

"Are you familiar with the Cullen's?" I herd Jane gasp, when I looked up at her she nodded

"Aro has been friends with Carlisle for centuries! He used to be one of us..." Jane said in bearly a whisper

"I know...I saw one of his paintings... Anyway to cut a long story shot me and Edward we...we... We used to date..." I choked on my words as they came out Janes look said it all...

"WHAT?! While you we're human?" Jane nearly screamed

"Shhh, keep your voice down...yes while I was still human... He loved me...well I thought he did..." I trailed off... Surprisingly it felt better to get it out in the open! When I got to the part about James her face screwed up

"Why didn't he just let the venom spread?" She finally asked me when I had finished my story

"He said he didn't want me to become a soulless monster like him..." If only he new...

"You know what? I find that very insulting!..." I looked at her confused

"He should have said us!" We both giggled at that one!

"Tell me what happened after he left"

This girl wanted my while life story!

"Well, after they left and...he...left I couldn't sleep or eat for days! I cried myself to sleep at night... Then I finished school... Went to collage and got a job as a Customer Service Rep... And by the time I new it i was 20!" Jane looked intrigued

"Then what?" She asked again

I looked down then pointed to my red eyes

"That's what!" Again we giggled

"You know what bells?" Jane started

"What?" I asked her

"Your a strong young beautiful independent woman! That shouldn't waste time morning over one of the Cullen brothers!" I smiled at her

"You know what Jane? Your right!"

"Yes, I am aren't I? We both smiled

"So Are you going to tell me yours and Alec's story?" I asked

"Well I suppose so... It all started In the early ninetheeh century are aunt was burned at the stake after being called a witch... Not long after that so was are mother..." She stopped and sighed "we were moved to live with are grandmama we didn't come out the house for weeks! And when we did we were bombarded with names after names they used to call us 'witch' and 'Demon lovers'... Until one day... I had a tantrum everybody around me got hurt...well...apart from Alec...I would NEVER hurt him... He's my twin... They decided they wanted to burn us... Just like are mother... But Alec didn't do no wrong! He was the total opposite to me! He still is! Just then he could calm everybody down... Make them see no wrong..." Jane smiled to her self "then we met Aro and one of the sisters... Selene she also sensed are gifts too! So they rescued us! And and a bit of fun doing so..." Agin she smile to her self, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she ment by 'little but of fun'

"How old where you both when he changed you?" I was being noise and promised myself to stop after This question!

She smiled "16"


	3. Chapter 3

**The next part...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! The vampire Queen SM dose that...**

**enjoy! (Feel free to comment to tell me if you like it) ;)**

* * *

Janes POV

I glanced up at the clock

"We better get a move on... Don't want to be late!" I looked at Bella and she sighed

"Yeah! Lets go" she replied we stood up and I lead the way out of her room and down a narrow hallway. I was still processing what Bella had told me about the Cullen's! I had the right to track them down and bring pain on all off them especially that blonde one...what was her name again? Rosalie that's it! I smiled to my self Bella saw

"What are you smiling about?" She asked

"Ohh just about how much pleasure it would bring me to watch the Cullen's suffer..." I sighed and she smiled back thinking about he same thing... I like Bella I don't have to force her into treating me like an adult, I can have decent conversations with her... I like that! We turn in to the grand hall still giggling to our selfs about my secret fantasy!

"Ahh there you two are, thank you Jane would you like to stay and watch?" Aro said calmly

"Yes master" I replied. I went to go stand by the throne chairs and watch my new friend use her power.

"Feel the energy, Picture it a colour, see it around some one" Ciaus was the only one who seemed to be speaking

"Jane would you come here please?" I walked over.

"Marcuse bring him in!" Ciaus ordered i watched Marcuse bring in a bright eyed new born... This should be fun...

"Bella I want you to try shield this new born from Janes power can you do that?"

"I'll try" Bella whispered back

"You can do it!" I came up behind Bella she smiled I then turned to the new born

"This may hurt just a little... Pain"

The man screamed out in pain ahhh music to my ears! Then something changed he stopped screaming I could see Bella concentrating on the man then it looked like she wasn't trying at all and it came naturally! I let out a little squeal as I came out of my trance state, I clapped my hands and smiled at Bella as did everyone else!

Bella POV

"I did it" I thought out loud!

"Yes you did" Aro was walking to me then turned to address everyone in the hall

"My dear friends and brothers please welcome the newest member of the Voltorri!" They all clapped as Aro gestured to me "in two days time we will have guests coming to stay with us I would like you to treat them with respect as I have been their leaders friend for more then one century" Aro clapped this hands and turned to me and Jane

"You girls take some time off to relax... If I need you agin I will let you know!" Me and Jane walked out of the room. I thought to myself this is the start of forever!...


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go shopping!" Jane suggested when we got back to my room "get some nice cloths for when Aro's guests are staying!"

"What's the point we'll have these clocks anyway..." I really didn't se the point

"Yes but it's nice to have something decent to wear for Aro's... Party's..." I looked at her dazed

"What party's?" I asked cautiously

"Well Aro sometimes have theses party's to celebrate you comers like your self! Or just to have fun... Sometimes!" She smirked I rolled my eyes I gesture I got from my mom, I wonder what she's doing right now... Probably whining at Phil not to hurt his self! I let my thoughts wonder to Charlie... I'm so glad he's found someone to take care of him! Sue will always be there! And what about Jacob? How was he doing? I hadn't seen him since I left collage! I wonder if his imprinted on anyone yet... I found thinking about these things made me sad... I could never see these people again... That made me unhappy! So I pushed it to the back off my mind and try to focus on our shopping trip! When we returned we was greeted by Janes twin brother Alec and his friend, I have never seen him before but all I know is he was hot!

"Hey Bella!, Hey Jane!" Alec greeted us first. He then introduced me too his friend...

"Hey, I'm Ken you must be Bella?" He held out his hand I must say his voice was more charming then his looks!

"Yeah! Hi" I met his hand, lame! I thought to myself as we walked away ...how could I be so lame? Even as a vampire?

"So what do you think?" Jane asked me

"What do I think about what?" Please don't be Ken, please don't let it be Ken!...

"About Ken!" Ohhh damm it!

"Yeah...he's...cool...I guess..." That's it Bella play it cool!

Jane smiled

"You like him don't you!"

"I do not!" I fought back

"Yes you do!...you like him, you wanna kiss him, hug him and marry him..." Jane started to sing... Ok maybe I wanted to do the first two but I wasn't going to let her find out!

"Well it's ok because you wanna know a little secret?..." Jane trailed off "he likes you too!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The next few chapters may be shorter then normal... But this is when I decide Bella needs a bit of a new image... I would be grateful if you fellow fanfictioners tell me what you think in the review thanks...! **

* * *

Woah! He doesn't even know me!

"What do you mean? That's the fist time we've met..."

"Technically yes... But he's seen you around! And Alec's told him about you!" Why? Why? Why? Do I love this girl so much?

"Ok... Lets say I do like him... What happens then?" I wasn't do big on dating after...HE left but I did have a couple of boyfriends... They didn't turn out so good... They were all... How can I put this?... Bad people?... Some of them robbed shops, some hung around in dangerous gangs... One of them even killed a guy... I just had this strange obsession to date bad boys all of a sudden! My dad hated it! Especially when I came home with a tattoo on my arm that says 'Love kills slowly' he hit the roof! Jake wasn't very impressed eva, we dated back then... Before I went to collage... I finally broke it off after two months... He remind me of... Edward so much! With the whole monster thing I couldn't take it...

"Then you start dating him!" Janes voice went higher then normal. Just then there was a nock at my door

"Come in!" We both yelled at the same time, this made us laugh...

"Hey you two! Me and Alec are going to a club later... We were wondering if you two waned to come?" Kens voice made me get butterfly's in my stomach!

"Yeah! Sure Ken that sounds grate!" Jane replied I was too busy steering at him to realize he was finished talking...

"Yup! You defiantly like him!" Jane declared

"I-" Jane cut me off

"You like him and that's the end off it! It's not open for discussion!" I giggled at her as she beckoned me towards the door...

"Come on! You have to help me pick out the perfect outfit for tonight! You never know... I might even get lucky!" Jane laughed as she walked out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I checked my self for the third time in the mirror since putting on my black dress,

"You look fine!" Jane assured me... Again... "I'm sure Kens gunna love you too!" She added

I looked at her disapprovingly

"Come on!" I said.

"WOW!" We're the first thing out of Alec's mouth "and you look good too Jane..." He mumbled, Jane playfully hit her brother... He just laughed then he and Jane walked on ahead. I couldn't be 100% sure but I swear I heard Alec say "maybe it will be just us two after all..."

"Wow bell! You really do look Hot!" Ken told me... Bell? Since when did he call me bell?

"Well it's nice to see you hiding your affection" I replied but Ken just laughed. By the time we had caught up to Jane an Alec they had already gotten in to the club and wear dancing, me and Ken did the same... Dancing that is... When I turned my head I saw this big clump of orange hair... I froze... It couldn't be... No... It couldn't... I pushed the thought o the back of my mind and carried on dancing.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 5am by the time we got back and everyone was rushing around preparing for Aro's special guests to arrive I wondered who they were... Hmmm... I told Jane I best be getting out of this dress so that's when we went our separate ways only when I got into my room someone was on my bed...

Ken's POV

I can't help myself around her... The hairs stand up on the back of my neck when I'm near her... Just thinking about her sends butterfly's through my stomach! I wonder of she feels he same way?...

"What are you doing here!?" Bella asks unsure

I get up slowly to stand facing her

"Why don't you take my hand and find out..." I said to her... I had to have her! She puts her hand in mine... I lean down to kiss her... She Doesn't resist... She wants me to! I lead her towards the bed... And well... I think you can imagine what happens next...


	8. Chapter 8

**So here we see the return of ***** and a little twist on the story bored... I cut this story short(it was reallly long thee fist time but I thought we needed some suspense...)**

* * *

"Someone had a late night last night!" Jane bust through the door!

I grinned

"I don't know what your talking about..." I replied

Jane squealed

"Yeah you do!" A big grin shot across her face "we all heard it!"

My eyes lit up in shock!

"WHAT?!" I screamed

"Yeah, I'm not surprised if the humans heard you two... You were loud..." I sat down in embarrassment but Jane just laughed "you should of seen Aro's face!" I died a little in side... This was SO humiliating!

"Ohh shit!" I whispered when they was a loud bang! At my door...

"Aro needs you both in the Throne room..." Ciuas demanded. This had to be about last night...

We walked down the hall in silence...

"Your little performance last night was something..." Ciuas commented

"Please don't remind me!" I replied just then Alec and Ken came round the corner

"Speak of the devil..." Ciuas added I grinned and carried on walking

"Isabella, Jane! Are special guest will be arriving any moment now!" Jane looked confused

"Forgive me master,but why do you need us?"

"Because my dear Jane, as much a I trust are guest some of them posses... Gifts that are more developed... And IF one particular try's anything I want to be ready!" Jane nodded once.

"Ahhh... There here!" Aro soon declared! Me and Jane stepped back "Welcome, friends!..." Aro greeted them...

Edward's POV

We'd been traveling for days to get to Italy! I was relieved when we got there! I'd had Alice on my back for days! 'Edward this and Edward that! Anyone would think she liked to get on my nerves!...

"Finally!" I heard Jasper mumble when we were inside

"Maybe we could go shopping soon?" Rosalie asked Alice, but Alice just shot her a looked that said dose-it-look-like-I-want-to-go-shopping?

"Nah! I don't feel like it..." Alice replied

Now I know what your all thinking, ALICE TURNING DOWN A SHOPPING TRIP? Yes, well Alice doesn't really go shopping anymore after... Well... Bella...I miss her!... Like crazy!... I didn't think she would believe me when I left... I still... No... I couldn't do that to Alexis...


	9. Chapter 9

We walked up to the throne room...

"Welcome, friends!..." I heard Aro say. Ha! Friends! Where did that come from? Selene opened the doors for us...

Carlisle was the first to speak

"Hello Aro, it's been a long Time!" I tried to read Aro's mind... It didn't work... I screwed up my face... This has never happened before! What the hell was going on! Ciaus laughed under his breath, I growled at him... He growled back... When Alexis grabbed my hand I backed down. Aro must have some shield thing going on... But I knew everyone's gift in the room... My eyes zeroed in on the finger next to Jane... Who was that? Jane and the figure walked forward... "Bella?..." I thought out loud...

Bella's POV

I walked foreword with Jane... It all became clear... The guest that Aro was talking about... The one particular gift he wanted shielding from... He was Talking about the Cullen's!

"Bella?..." Edward had said my name... I froze... I heard Jane growl... I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head...

"Yes?" I replied calmly taking my hood down... Alice's head snapped up her eyes brightened.

"Bella your a vampire!" Rosalie exclaimed

Well duh!

"Hey, well done Sherlock!" I replied sarcastically. Jane giggled and Aro looked at me confused

"You know the Cullen's Isabella?" He asked me

"Yes!" I told Aro cheerfully "you wanted to know my past... Well hear it is!..." I gestured towards the Cullen's, Aro beckoned for Edward to come to him... The red headed girl held his hand tight, Edward turned and looked at her and she released. As he walked over, Aro looked at me and I dropped my shields... Alice gasped and Jane just smiled at her Rosalie snarled at Jane...

"No"Alice whispered to Rosalie and she stopped. I think Alice was trying to protect her 'sister' from the likes of Jane... I don't blame her... Just then Aro gasped we all turned at looked...

"A vampire and a human!" Here we go...

"I don't believe it!" Aro added he looked at me...

"Isabella... And Edward..." He sighed "and who's this Edward?" Aro pointed towards the girl standing alone

"I am Alexis" she replied "I am Edwards girlfriend"

Jane squeezed my hand

"Is this true Edward?" Aro asked

"Yes" Edwards voice echoed. Aro turned back to me... Oh dear god help me!

"Isabella!" He called "it seems you both have moved on... I will not tolerate any fights is that understood?" He directed it to me and Jane... But mostly Jane

Jane! Am I understood?" She rolled her eyes

"Yes master" she finally replied...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all life forms reading this!**

**this chapter is really short...**

**who was shocked about Alexis? (public:not really) oh well... I know I was when i put my 2 diffrant vertions of new moon togher and got...UNDEAD! Now Alexis has a secrat(yes I know I spelled it wrong) can you guess what it is?...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alexis POV

It hurt me to hear Edward say her name... After all I am his mate now, not her... My phone buzzed...

"Hello..." I hated doing this to him... "Yes... No... She's hear!... She's protected by the gard... But mistress, I won't be able to get close enough... I-... Yes I understand..."

The line went dead...

Bella's POV

"Urge!" Jane screeched "she is so full of her self! You don't know how much I wanted to toucher her to death!" Jane turned to the window and a bird squealed

"Now Jane I know your angry but what has that poor bird done to you?" Alec was sat on my bed... Along with Ken... "It's the Cullen's, there here!" Jane said through her teeth then she released the bird...

"Yeah, I heard about that... I also heard you used to date Edward" he just had to bring that up in front of Ken didn't he?

"Yeah, what else did you hear?..." News travels fast theses days

"I-" Alec tried to answer but I cut him off

"Rhetorical question Alec" Ken smiled

"Soo... Is it true? About Cullen?" I sighed and nodded, Ken came up to stand near me. By that time Jane had managed to calm down

"Right! All boys out!" Jane exclaimed they both stood up and went out... They didn't want to get on Janes bad side today...

"Right, we're going to go out tonight! Take are mind of things... Just us two"

I took a deep breath... "I think it's time to show the Cullen's how much I've changed..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well... This one was kinda hard to write! I tried not to give too much away and oh look! I haven't! has anyone guessed what Alexis BIG secret is yet?... Let me know in the review section... Thanks to all how favored my story And followed me! And pone last thing... HAPPY NEW YEAR IT'S 2014!**

* * *

Alice's POV

I wanted to cry... Bella was one of them now... I had not only lost a friend I had now lost a sister...

"Alice are you ok?" Esme's soft voice lingered

"Yes" I say quietly my back facing her "how's Edward?" I ask

"He's fine... I think... He's with Alexis..." Esme was walking towards me. Alexis is... Different... It's like she stables Edward when we can't... But Edward doesn't need stabling... He needs Bella! By this time Esme was sitting next to me

"I just miss her! The old Bella! I don't care if she's a vampire or human as long as she's are Bella... Are funny... Loveable... Shopping partner" Esme giggled "... Winey... Bella!" I broke down in Esme's arms... "And now she's this sarcastic vampire who drains humans...! Esme hugged me tighter

"Time changes people hunny, you should know that better then anyone... She hasn't been taught any different about not feeding on humans, you know what it feels like to be a newborn..."

Gee thanks Esme this is making me feel much better!

I sighed "I think I'm going to go talk to her..." I needed to understand her now she's a vampire...

"Do you think that's best Alice?" Esme asked carefully

"Why not?!" I demanded

"Because,you said it yourself she's changed! And she's hanging around with Jane now... I just don't want you to get hurt!" Esme told me

I sighed again... In a way she right

"Maybe you should try tomorrow... Right now I think you need to go see Edward..."

Bella's POV

I decided to wear my mini skirt and a belly top... Not to toot my own horn or anything but I looked hot! I pulled my hair in a high pony and went to go find Jane.

"Hello!" Was the first thing out of Alec's mouth

"Woah Bells! You look... I'm speechless!" Ken added coming up to kiss me, I giggled

"Well I try my best!... Have you seen Jane?" I asked

"Here I am!" Jane shouted from the balcony! She came down in hot pants and a tank top...

"And were do you think your going dressed like that?" Alec turned to Jane but she just smiled

"Out!..." She skipped of with me in tow "don't Waite up!" And then we was out of sight...

Edward's POV

"Woah Bells you look... I'm speechless!" I watched Ken say... Then he kissed her..."Damm it!" I kicked the row of draws and they fell down lop sided "I should have never left!" Remorse filled up inside me while Alice had her head in her hands. I liked Alexis don't get me wrong... But she's not Bella... I don't even know why I'm with her! It's not like we fell in love or anything...

Mystery POV...

I ran as fast as I could to get to bace, to report back to her...

"Well, well, well look who's finally decided to show up!" Oh god she looked pissed!

"Sorry, you know how hard it is to get away from them! Especially now an old acquaintance has come up! It has made my job a hole lot harder!" I sat down and rolled my eyes.

"I understand... You do get why we're doing this right?" She trailed off, of course I get why all this is happening! I wouldn't be here otherwise... I nodded

"Then you MUST understand I'm not doing this because I like it! I'm doing this because I have to!...

"Yes! I understand... You are my mistress now..."


	12. Chapter 12

Janes POV

It was twilight when we next got back.

"Jane, Aro wants to see you and Bella in the throne room" Marcus told me, me and Bella looked at each other

"Now?" I whined and Marcus nodded

Bella groaned.

"You wanted to see us master?" I asked...

"Ahhh yes... You see other vampires have been feeding inside the Voltorri walls... And you know what the punishment for that is..." Aro's gaze met mine

"You want us to end them?" I asked seriously

"No, bring them here first... You can have your fun after the trial" I smiled oh how l love trails!...

"Oh and Bella, Jane!"

"Yes master" I spoke

"You might want to get changed... Wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea now would we?..." Aro was looking directly at us. I looked down and smiled

"Yes, of course" I replied fighting back an laugh. Me and Bella walked fast to go get changed...

As we were walking up the hall we spotted Alice, Edward and... Rosalie...

"Bella what are you wearing? Edward was the first to approach Bella

"Cloths" Bella replied sweetly

"Bella your half naked!" Ok Edward was really beginning to get on my nerves now! I could feel him in my head!

Bella rolled her eyes...

Bella's POV

I rolled my eyes

"Could you please go put clothes on?!" Edward asked me

Who dose he think he is? He can't tell me what to do! So I just folded my arms

"Is that all, cause we really need To go?"

"Listen to me Bella!" I almost felt sorry for him... Ha! Time to fight fire with fire...

"I listened to you the last time and look we're it got me!" I stormed off into my room and slammed the door not long after Jane was at my side

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I replied taking out my black skinny jeans and a white top

"You should go get changed" I told Jane but she took off her cloak and she was wearing black jeans and a pink top we giggled then went to go hunt down the 'criminals'.

Jane picked up their sent first...

"Over here!" She yelled as we slowed down, we put up are hoods.

The two vampires froze...

" I know you!" One of them said carefully

"Then you should know why we're here... You should also know that you can't run or hide from us..." Janes face was serious now

"You need to come with us" I said my face serious too!

The two vampires looked at each other and laughed

"We're not going anywhere with you too!" The other one blurted out. Me and Jane looked at each other, I nodded and Jane sighed

"I wish it hadn't come to this... We going to give you one last chance to come with us or else..." Jane hated to Take the long way round things, she just waned to toucher them both were everyone could see...

"Or else what? Your gunna drowned us in your tears?!..." The two vampires began, now they made Jane angry her fists curved into balls.

"Don't be silly" I but in giving Jane time to get her anger under control... Wouldn't want a massacre now would we?...

"Everybody knows vampires can't cry..." I smiled at them

"Look we're not going anywhere with you two... Unless its a bedroom.." The taller vampire smiled at me and Jane. Ew! I thought then turned to Jane, she sighed again before meeting the gaze of the two vampires... They shot out a blood curdling scream that soon stopped... When I looked at them They were both on the floor panting for air...

"... Now... I'll ask you again... Are you coming with us?... Or do I have to get my friend here to toucher you some more?..." I liked being mean...

"No!" The taller vampire exclaimed "will come with you" he was still panting

"Good! Up you get!" I replied cheerfully

Edward's POV

"I can't believe she would expose her self like that!" I had no patience left for that girl! "I mean she drives me crazy Alice! this new reformed bad girl act needs to stop! Who knows how many men could have been in the bed and ended up breakfast!" Argh! I wanted to scream!

"Edward, Bella's not stupid she wouldn't do something like that!" Alice replied sharply

" and you know this Bella well do you? Ghee I thought her hanging out with a werwolf was bad! But this... This just puts the Icing on the cake! I'm going to put a a stop to this! Even if it kills me!" I froze

"Errm... Edward?" Alice slowly said my name

"Alexis..." I said quietly... Oh god! Now I feel really bad!...

Alexis's POV

OH I AM GOING TO KILL HER! Who the hell dose she think she is? Thinking she can have any man she wants! Going out in slutty outfits to try get Edwards attention! Well I've got news for you! It's on bitch! Your going to be sorry you were even born..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! :) **

**i had written this one down bit then lost it... So i had to come up with this one! I'm kinda disappointed with it but hey! Moving on! Hope you all like it blah blah blah cut out the middle man and here you go!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Bella POV

Me and Jane laughed as we came out of the throne room

"That had to be the best trial ever! Jane was bouncing around like a little child

"I know right! He began to kiss Aro's shoe!" We laughed all the way to Janes room but before we could open the door Alexis came speeding round the corner...

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Alexis screamed at me

"What?!" Was all I could say

"You, flouncing around with no cloths on trying to get Edwards attention!" Excuse me?"don't act like your not! You and your little tramp of a friend! Now listen Cause I have some news for you sister... he's MINE! SO BACK OFF!"

Woah! What the hell has this chick been taking?

"Ok, firstly" I held up one finger" I am NOT your sister! Secondly I have a boyfriend thirdly who the hell do you think your talking to?! And fourthly don't you ever call my friend a tramp!" Was this girl for real? I was trying to get Edwards attention? Me? Ha! This girl makes me laugh! And even if I was... Witch I'm not! I wouldn't have to try so hard...

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Bella!..." Alexis warned. I turned around not facing her my fists clenched up into balls

"Your such a bitch!" Alexis screamed out

"What did you just call me?..." I asked slowly turning around, by this time Alec and Ken were behind Jane

"Bitch! I called you a bitch! You little... Slut!" My eyes opened wide fist clenched tighter when...

"Arrggg" Alexis screeched out in pain... Jane!

"Don't you ever, ever call my friend a slut and me a tramp! Do I make myself clear?"

"Ok Jane" I said... But Jane didn't stop... "Jane..." I said again... I put my hand on her shoulder and used my gift to shield Alexis... "Jane..." I repeated then she stopped.

When we looked up all of the Cullen's were there (apart form Rosalie and Esme)

"I swear to god Alexis you better stay away from us... Cause next time I'll let her kill you..." I whispered in her ear as she got up

"Arg!" Was all she said and then shot away.

I walked up to Edward

"Keep your girlfriend on a leash!" Was all I said.

Mystery POV

"Mistress, you should of seen her today!"

She walked up to me and held my hand

"That Jane girl is going to be a problem..."

"Do you want us to take her out?" Please say no!

"No," I sighed "will work around her... For now keep a low profile! I don't want your cover to be blown or were all dead!" Ha!

"No don't worry Mistress they don't know anything!"...

Alexis POV

I wanted to scream! I had to get away from here! I called her when I was miles away from the castle...

"I know I was just-... I want to be the one who-... Please?... No am out I-... Yes... Alright...sure... Bye!" I put the phone down. That girl has no idea what she's in for...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there!**

**sorry this has taken so long I lost my ipod... But now I found it yey!**

**dont be tricked in this next chapter... Keep an eye out for some people in this one... You never know what people have up there sleeves...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Bella POV

When I got in my room I decided to take a shower

"We need to talk!" A soft velvety voice said behind me, I knew who it was instantly!

"About what Edward?" I asked turning around to face him

"Everything!" He exclaimed

"There's nothing left to talk about..."

He smiled then. My favourite crooked smile and I suddenly remembered why I fell in love with hi- NO! I cannot think that way anymore!

"What are you smiling at?" I asked curiously

"It's nothing..." He replied, grrr he's doing it on purpose

"Spill it!" I raised my eyebrow

He shuck his head "it's just good to see your still the same old stubborn Bella..." He chuckled to him self. I scowled.

"See..."

"Shut up!" Was all I could manage

But he just laughed... Again. What did this remained me of?...

"Seriously tho Bella, what happened?..." I took a deep breath

"When... You... Left..." I struggled and i saw him wince "I bearly finished school... Went to collage... And got a job..." Why was I even telling him this?

"Then how did this happen?" He touched the bottom of my eye with the tip of this finger... When I was human I used to love the feel of his Ice cold finger... It used to feel warm somehow... I have to admit... It- NO! ISABELLA SWAN STOP!

I moved his hand away from my face

"No" I said quietly

"Sorry..." He mumbled

"After collage I got a job as a costumer service rep... I don't remember much... But all I know is... I was walking home one night and then..." I trailed off

"I can't believe they did this too you!" A snarl ripped from his mouth

"Too be quite honest this the best thing that could have happened to me!" I snapped

"Bella, how can being undead be the best thing?!" He was angry, I could see that. I rolled my eyes and got up

"You wouldn't understand..." I replied quickly

"Am sorry, that was rude" where have I heard him say that before?

I shuck my head.

He made me so angry!

"Bella?..." A soft voice called out

Oh no...

"Ken! Hi!" I tried my best to smile

"Oh, I didn't know you had company..." Shit shit shit!

"I was just leavening actually..." Edwards hollow voice shot straight thro me. In a weird way I didn't want him to go...

Ken did a smile that said she's-mine-now-so-back-off!

"Bye Bella" Edward said to me

I smiled "see ya" I replied no tone in my voice he then walked out of my room... Human speed... I sighed then turned to Ken

"What was that?!" Ken asked me

"Excuse me?" I choked out how dare he?

"THAT! With him?!" Oh so he's the jealous type then?

"We was just talking!" I rolled my eyes

"With your ex?! I'm your boyfriend now! You could at least ask me first!" Asked first? Did this guy know me at all?!

"Boyfriend?" I asked "you think your my boyfriend?" I let out a giggle but he just looked confused "if you think after this your my boyfriend then your seriously mistaken mister!" I giggled again "just know this Romeo... Not you or anybody else tells me what to do... Unless your my master which your not! understand?"

"Hey Bella I-" Jane froze "I'm sorry I'll come back later..."

"No!... Ken was just leaving" I smiled at him "bye Ken!" I said sweetly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo sorry I haven't added more in a while I haven't had wifi and still don't... I am at my friends house useing her wifi**

* * *

Mystery POV

"What the hell? Oh when it's time I'm so going I be the one to END her!...

Bella POV

"What was that all about?" Jane asked slowly

"Oh that?... Nothing..." I told her but she wasn't buying it. She just gave me that look that said 'you-better-start-talking-or-eles'

I sighed

"Edward and I were..." Hmmm Edward and I... I used to love say- NO! Gosh these past memory's need to stop! "We were talking about... Things... And I-" Jane cut me off

"Things? What things?" She wasn't about to let this go

"Well... About... Us sort of... And what happened..."

"Ok, spill it sister!" Jane ordered I didn't mind Jane calling me sister... She felt like one.

"Well... When I got in he was sat on my bed and he said we needed to talk about everything... And then... And then... He smiled my favourite crooked smile then... He said I was the same old stubborn Bella from high school... Ahhh" i sighed "ever noticed how his eyes are like honey?" Jane raised her eyebrows

"Excuse me?" She said

I froze, then closed my eyes...

"Did I just?..."

"Yes!"

I fell to my bed and screamed in my pillow.

"You like Edward..." Jane whispered quietly

I screamed again

"What about you and Ken?..." She asked in shock

"There is no 'me and Ken'..." I replied "he thought he could tell me who I can and can't talk to..."

"Edward?..." She asked still in shock but I just nodded

"So you like Edward?..." Jane repeated again

"No!" I exclaimed

Do I like Edward? Do I still love him? I couldn't remember... NO! Was the answer my head was screaming at me. He left you Bella... I reminded my self he left you on the cold hard ground... Left you screaming yourself to sleep every night... In a way it's not just me he hurt... By hurting me he hurt Charlie... And Renée...

"Just remember what he did to you Bella.." Jane said "he hurt you... Don't put yourself through that again..." Jane was right.

I nodded

"Yes, I know... Just please try not to think about it... Otherwise they might use this against me..."

"Of course Bella" Jane replied

I sighed.

Kens POV

"Damm it! I am so stupid!" I clenched my fists "Alec? Are you even listening to me?!"

"What? Yeah! Of course I am! Your love life is the number one priority right now!"

I sighed

"Look if you want my advise then go win her back! Find out what she likes or something I'll ask Jane what she likes doing!"

I know!

"I know this is lame but what if we do something human! Like hiking or something she's from forks isn't she?"

"No, that won't work, she could bearly walk on a flat surface as a human I'd dread to see what she's like as a vampire" a harsh voice said there's only one person I know with that mean tone...

"Rosalie!" Alec called out " how nice to see you!" Alec mocked but she just smiled

"What?" I replied

"I said hiking isn't a good idea..."

I wasn't deaf!

"Yes I heard what you said! I meant whats it to you?"

This chick is seriously weird...

"I don't want her near my 'brother'!"

Ahhh I get it...

"Well good look with that, cause they seemed pretty close a couple of hours ago..."

I shot Alec a warning glance...

Bella's POV

"Hey, bells! Waite up!" Kens voice shot straight thro me

"What?!" I asked annoyed

He came up and held both my hands

"Look bell, I'm sorry it's just that when I saw him with you... And with your past... Can you ever forgive me?" I looked at him in shock...

"Please bell... I...I... I think I might love you..."

Woahhh! Where the hell did that come from?!

"I... Um... I have to go!" I rushed down the hall

"Bella are you alright?..." Alice stopped me

"Not now Alice" was all I could mange.

Janes POV

I decided since I was bored to toucher a bird... I don't know why I guess it's because I'm a sick person... Well everyone hears sick well i say everyone... Just when the bird was about to pop Bella came rushing in...

"Ken just said he loves me!" She blurted out

"What?! OMG! And what did you say?"

"Nothing! I just said I have to go!"

I looked at her disapprovingly "and do you love him back?"

I hope non of his was to do with Edward... "Well?..."

"Yes... No... I don know! I have trust issues!" She began to whisper "Edward was the only boyfriend I had ever said I love you to! And look we're that got me!"

I sighed this girl really did have trust issues!

"Why don't you just get back together with him and see how things pan out..."

She sighed

"Yeah..." She replied unsure.

Bella's POV

I decided to give Ken another chance maybe he could be the one... Ha! I laughed to myself

"Ken?..." I nocked on his door

"Bella?! Come in sit down" he said happily

I'm not quite sure how to do this so here we go...

"Am sorry for running off earlier its just that you said you might love me and I panicked!..."

"Hey bell it's ok... I understand..."

Really?

"If you want to move slowly then I can do slow..." Waite... What?! "I know you want to still be wit-"

Woah! Slow down there! Who said anything about getting back together? "I'm not ready for another relationship right now... "We can be friends?... With benefits?..." I suggested; his face brightened up as he picked me up and laid me on his bed...


	16. Chapter 16

**I HAVE WIFI! **

* * *

Bella POV

"Have fun last night?" Jane asked slowly

"I don't know what your talking about..."I replied innocently

Jane gasped "so dose this mean your back together ?"

"Ha! He wishes!" I replied

Jane looked confused "then..."

"Let's just say we've figured out a way were we are both happy..." I said

Jane smiled at me then the smiled faded

"What's that?..." She asked pointing to a neatly folded piece of paper on my pillow. I went over and picked it up... I opened it... I got up slowly and walked out the room, down the hall and in too Edwards room...

Edwards POV

Bella came rushing in.

"Look!" Was all she said

I picked up the note and red...

'Roses are red, violets are blue

Your mate killed my daddy...

And now I'm going to kill you...'

I couldn't help feel a massive pulse of anger go through me

"We're did you find this?!" I asked through my teeth

"It was on my pillow when I got in" Bella said to me

"Who is it? Do you know?!" Stupid question I know

"I don't know!" Was all she said...

Bella POV

How the hell was I supposed to know!

"James..." A small voice said from the door way

We both looked

"What?" I asked warily, Alice walked in all spacey that could only mean one thing...

"James... He has a daughter..."

Alice's POV

The things I was seeing didn't make any sense... "There's a girl who I believe is his daughter..." Partly because she holding a photograph of James when he was human and in that photograph was a little girl.

I scowled "there's another person in the room... A girl I can't make out who she is..." I gasped and came back out of my trance

"I don't get it... So this chick is what? James daughter? And she wants revenge for what happened... What? 2or3 years ago?"

"1 year ago actually" Edward replied to Bella but Bella just rolled her eyes.

Bella POV

I remember that day well... Too well if you ask me... The burning... The smell of smoke... The fire in my body... I put my hand over the bite mark on my left wrist... It's funny that when I was human that part used to sparkle in the sun. Edward saw this movement and came to stand by me

"It's ok, we'll find her!" Edward whispered

"Yeah! You don't have to worry about anything!" Alice added

"NO!" They both looked at me "I'm not this fragile little human you have to protect anymore! I can fight my own battles now!" I exclaimed

"But Bella-" Edward stared but I cut him off

"Edward no! You've been protecting me from day one... This is something I have to do without you..." I walked out of his room and into my own...

"There you are!" Jane flung her arms around me "where did you go? What did that note say?" I sat down

Should I tell her the truth? No I decided not to... Like I said to Edward this is something I have to do by myself...

Edwards POV

"By herself?! Is she crazy?!" I paced back and forth

"She has got a point... About you protecting her from day one that is.." Alice wasn't helping

"I don't care! I'll do whatever I takes to make her save again!"

'Hmmm were have I heard that before?...' Alice thought

"Shut up Alice!" Was all i said

"I need to go find Bella..." I walked out the room... Vampire style!

As I approached Bella's room I heard her talking to Jane

"Yeah it was just a note from Ken saying that he needed to see me...that's all!"

Seriously? A note from Ken?

"Really?" The look on Janes face said it all so I interjected quickly

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. They both looked at me

"Yes?" Jane asked

"I... Er... Need to speak with Bella" i replied quickly

Jane looked at Bella

"It's ok" she whispered

Jane Storked out of the room

"If you hurt her-"

"JANE!" Bella shouted Jane silently rushed out of the room.

"What now?!" Bella asked impatiently

"You can't do this on your own! You can't! I won't let you!.." I gave her my best sinister look

"Oh yeah..." Bella came closer to me, i breathed in her sent... It's nothing like when she was human... Now it's more... More... Sweeter! "Try and stop me..." She turned and try'd to walk away but I grabbed her arm

"You are not doing this alone! And that's final!"

"You don't get too tell me what to do anymore" she replied

Bella's POV

I breathed in his sent, it was still the same smell... I then turned away from him.

"At lest let me help you track her down!" His voice echoed

"No" I shuck head and begin to walk away...

"I'm coming with you!" He called after me

"NO! I don't want you to come with me!" I replied, my back turned

Edwards POV

I had a dàjàvû moment.

I stood there in silence.

'Sound familiar?...' Bella's thoughts came through my mind before she slammed a barrier up between are minds again. I was confused... Then I realised what she meant... That day was the worst day of my non existent life!

"I'm sorry..." Was all I said... It was all I could say!

She just rolled her eyes "give me a break!" She replied I could tell she was annoyed...

"I left to protect you!"

"By leaving you did the total opposite!"

"So you could have a long and happy life..."

"Edward you were my life!"

Were...

Bella's POV

"You knew how much I loved you!" If I could cry I probably would...

" if I could turn back the time Bella I would I-" no... He doesn't get to make me feel for him again!

"Yeah! And if I could turn back time... I'd wish I never met you!..." It was harsh... I know... But it's the truth... If I'd never met him... I wouldn't be hurting inside... I ran my fingers though my hair.

"You don't mean that..." Edward said slowly

"Don't I?" Again... I ran my fingers through my hair... God what's wrong with me?! "Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave..." I opened the door for him...


	17. Chapter 17

PLOT TWIST! -sort of...

* * *

Aro's POV

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Caius shouted "what if she wants to leave with him?!"

"Caius! Calm down... Isabella wouldn't want to leave.." I tried to convince him but it wasn't working!

"Oh so you read minds now?!"

I sighed and took my seat "Just trust me" was all I said. Just then Selene burst through the doors

"I sense a gift!" Selene's eyes were bright "here in the castle!"

I was at her side in a instant "what kind of gift?" I asked impatiently taking her hand "ahh... She can tell when people are lying... Very useful..." I put her hand down and turned to Caius " if I let you turn this one will you shut up?" I asked him

"Yes" He mumbled

Caius POV

We got to Maria just in time.

"Come to see what I've selected?" She whispered loud enough for only us to hear, I smirked

"I trust they look as good as they smell... But we're actually Here on business" i explained

Selene closed her eyes...

"You" she called out to a girl who looked a bit like Bella ( if you ask me) when I looked at her again her eyes were open. She walked over to the girl.

"You need to come with us..." I said my voice firm

She just looked at us with a blank expression

"Me?" She pointed at herself

Selene nodded and showed the way...

Aro's POV

Caius was really getting on my nerves! How dare he think Isabella would leave us for the... The... Cullen's! Of all the people!

"Would you please shut up?!" Caius bald out to the young girl

"Well... Your rude!" She exclaimed

"Enough!" I shouted "what's your name young one?" She looked at Selene, who if you asked me looked a bit distant

"Jessica" she called out "Jessica Stanley"

Jessica's POV

These people were weird! The blond one was rude, the dark haired girl looked like she'd gone to lala land, the one sat down looked constipated and the dark long haired guy looked crazy! And what's with all the red eyes? I mean... hello! Everyone knows brown eyes are SO inn right now!

"How old are you young one?"

Ok, young one? Nobody says that anymore!

"20... Are you guys like some pedofiles or something?... Cause I have the police on speed dial?!" I flashed my phone.

"Certainly not!" The blonde one interjected "how dare you!" He turned to the long haired one "how dare she?!"

"Caius..." He replied, I giggled

"Caius?... Is that your name?" I looked at him "what are you? Like a hundred or something?" I giggled again.

"Three thousand next year actually..." He replied, my eyes widened with shock

"What's a joke right?..." I asked quickly but he just smirked.

"Where do you come from?" The girl who I soon found out was called Selene asked

" Well I was born in Forks... That's in Washington" I added

"Yes, we know we're it is thanks!" Caius commented.

"Isn't are Isabella from Forks?" Asked the longhaired one

"Yes, I believe she is..." Selene answered

The only Isabella I knew from Forks was Isabella Swan! We went to high school together... She ended up dating the most hottest guy in school and then when he left she just totally lost it! We kept in touch mostly after school ended... But I haven't really heard from her since... Well since her fànce went to prison... Smuggling drugs apparently...

"Look are you finished with the integrations now? Cause I really need to go..." They all laughed " what's so funny?" I said

The long haired one nodded at Caius. I felt scared... I decided it was time to go! I made a run for the door but was stopped by Caius.

"What?!" I breathed, he smiled at me.

The pain was unbearable. Like someone was setting me on fire...

Bella's POV

The screams coming from the hall was nocking my concentration! I HAD too concentrate If I wanted to figure this out! Maybe a little help wouldn't be so bad... I dismissed that thought right away.

Aro's POV

"If I didn't know any better Caius... Id say you have a little crush on our new friend..."

"WHAT?!"

We all laughed at his expression

"Gotch ya!" Selene commented

"What have you done to me?" A small voice called out...

"Ahh young Jessica! Immortality becomes you!..."

She looked confused

"What?!" She blurted out

Caius rolled his eyes

"Your not human anymore... Your a vampire!"

Jessica's POV

"Waite... What?! They don't exist! You people are seriously deluded..." I hoped down from the table and made my way out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Caius called after me

"We're does it look like I'm going?!" I turned back around and started to walk. I walked past a mirror on the wall... I saw my reflection and smiled

"If I really am a vampire how come I have a reflection?..."

Caius laughed

"You watch too many movies" he then said "look a bit closer... Look at your hair, your skin, your eyes..."

"Ever heard of contacts?" I replied fighting back a smile. Caius was at my side in a instant...

I gasped

He turned me around so I was facing the mirror... His hands rested on my shoulders...

"Look..." Was all he said

"Your not lying... Are you?..." I could feel it! I've always had good instincts! Especially when people are lying...

"Ahem!" Selene cleared her throat,In a weird way I didn't want this moment to end...

Caius took his hands off my shoulders and folded them across his chest, he then was sat down in one of the chars.

"We shall get someone to escort you too your room young one"

"Ok-ay, I'm just gunna come right out and say it... Is that like a pet name or something?..." I asked

Caius smiled "you could call it that yes..." I sighed

"You wanted to see me masters?" A hollow voice called out from the door

"Ahh yes Ken! Please escort Jessica to her room and when I say that I DON'T mean the bed am I understood?..."

Ken smiled "yes master"

I walked out of the big room and down a hall

"Soo... When did you become a vampire?" I tried to make conversation with this guy... He was hot! I have to admit...

"About 9 years ago..." He answered

"Wow! You still look so young! You HAVE to tell me what facial products you use!"

He let out a giggle

"Vampires don't age"

BEST... NEWS... EVER!

"That's so totally awesome!" I think I'm gunna like it here... "So I'm I like the only girl or something cause I don't thi-" i stopped. There was a small girl at the end of the hall with short spiked hair... That couldn't be... I gasped... It is...

"Alice?..." I called out "Alice Cullen?..."

"Jessica?! What are you... How... Ken!"

Ken gasped

"You too know each other?!"

"Yes! We went to the same high school! Her brother dated one of my... Friends..." I hope that didn't sound mean...

Ken scowled

"This friend of yours... Isn't called Isabella... Is she?..." I smiled

"Yeah! Isabella Swan... You know her?" OMIGOD! She couldn't be here... Could she?...

"Oh he more then knows her... Come on I'll show you too your room..."

"You don't even know where it is..." Ken said quickly

Alice looked distend of a while then replied to Ken

"Well I do now" she said sweetly


End file.
